You Were Worth It
by Briee
Summary: What happens when Grace gets pregnant? One-shot of the initial shock.


**Author's note: Been a while since I've written a Luke and Grace story. I got the idea of a pregnancy story from Glee, though obviously I adapted it to our lovable couple. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Joan set down two cups of coffee on her kitchen table and sat down. I took one, pouring a bit of cream into it, mixing it then taking a sip.

"So Grace, how's work?" Joan asked me, taking a sip of her own coffee. She made a face and added some more sugar.

"It's good," I said, before going into detail about the story my editor wanted me to write. Something political always got me going but I could see Joan's attention fading a little. She never liked talking about politics. "What about you?"

Joan smiled. She launched into her own mini-dialogue about work. "But I think my most important news, the reason I called you over is this: Adam and I are going to have a baby."

It took a second for me to understand. "A Rove-Girardi spawn running about?"

"Well, not running at first," Joan said giggling. "But yeah."

"Wow."

Adam and Joan had gotten married probably a year before Luke and me. In fact, it was at their wedding that he proposed. But to think that here they were, starting a family.

"Was it planned?"

Joan gave me a look. "That's your first question, Grace? I thought we were teaching you manners."

I waved off her comment, but smiled. "Yeah, well, you know I don't conform to social conventions."

"You got married, didn't you? Isn't that a social convention?"

We had been married for almost a year and a half. Funny to think that I, Grace Polk, would ever get married. I had other ideas for myself, none that included a man "taking care of me". But Luke seemed to do so in such a subtle way, I didn't mind. When a guy looks at your dysfunctional family, looks at you, and just holds on tight, in my head, he's a keeper. Although I did resist at first, I soon came to love Luke Girardi. And that has never changed.

"Yeah I did. And you're happy to have me as a sister-in-law."

Joan smiled. "I couldn't think of anyone better for my brother."

This was getting gooey, so I tried to change the subject. "Are you going to be getting all emotional? Cause I don't do emotional."

"Pretty sure you cried a bit at your wedding."

"Can we get back to you having a baby?"

Joan laughed and I had to hide a smile. "Fine. No, it wasn't planned. But Adam and I have been married for over two years. And we wanted to start a family within the next few years anyways." I saw her put her hand on her stomach. I didn't know much about pregnancy; I think I knew one person from the newspaper who had had a baby, and she and I weren't close enough to talk intimately about these things. I was guessing it was still going to be a bit longer before she showed.

"How far along are you?"

"A month and a half. But don't tell anyone just yet. Adam and I kinda wanted to keep it to ourselves. Just in case, you know? But I had to tell someone, and Adam said it was fine to tell you. And you can tell Luke, of course. But we have our family supper coming up in a few weeks. I was going to announce it then."

"Well, congrats I guess. We'll have a little runt hanging about now. I'm surprised Kevin and Lilly aren't on the baby wagon yet."

Joan shrugged. "When I talked to Kevin about it, he said that he and Lilly were still adjusting to their new house. I think it has to do with the fact that they're making everything Kevin-friendly before they make it baby-friendly."

"It's understandable. Getting used to a new home in a wheelchair while trying to get used to a new baby would probably be difficult."

"And what about you guys?" Joan asked playfully.

"Me and Geek boy spawning? Really?" I laughed. "That'll be the day."

"Hey, all it takes is one slip-up."

"Girardi, can you really picture Luke and me having a baby?" Even though Joan went by "Rove" now, I still used her maiden name. I never really got out of the habit from high school.

"A blonde, blue-eyed super genius with authority issues?" Joan giggled. "Oh I can see it. You'd have cute babies."

I rolled my eyes at her. "There will be no babies."

"Does Luke have a say in this matter?"

"He knows better than to approach the subject if he wants to continue getting anywhere near me."

It was Joan's turn to roll her eyes. "Ew. But okay. Message received. Just know, Mom won't be happy."

I shrugged. "She'll be too preoccupied with you."

"Don't count on it!"

That night, in bed, with my head on Luke's chest, I told Luke about Joan and Adam's news. "A baby. Can you believe it?"

"I'm going to be an uncle?" I looked up at him and I could see a glimmer in his eyes. There was a grin on his face. "Wow. I'm happy for them."

"You know, I kinda am too. Rove deserves a normal, happy family."

We chatted a bit more and I told Luke to keep it a secret until the family supper.

"Grace?"

"Hmm?" I was starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Have you ever thought about, well, us…"

"Us and a baby?"

"Uh, yeah…"

I chuckled softly. "I've thought about it." When Luke didn't say anything else, I sleepily looked up at him. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "I'd want one. Maybe two. Our genes would mix well."

"Would they now?" I was so tired that it was all I was going to say.

Luke leaned down to kiss my head as I drifted off to sleep.

Sitting down at the Girardi's table, I glanced at Joan. She looked nervous but happy, grinning to Adam shyly. Their announcement would be happening soon and I had a feeling Mrs. G would start crying. It would be, after all, her first grandchild.

We chatted as we ate our lasagne and salad, and I felt anticipation. Secrets had always been a huge part of my family, but this was something that should be shared. It was good, nothing to hide away. Kevin started up a conversation with me about work and Mr. G joined in. Talking about politics took my mind of Joan's baby news.

Finally, when the table was cleared of the plates and bowls of ice cream were being distributed, Joan cleared her throat. "Mom, Dad, everyone, Adam and I have an announcement."

"You're pregnant," Kevin said, jokingly.

"Well, actually yes." Joan beamed. "I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst into cheer. Not only did Mrs. G start crying but I saw a tear in Mr. G's eyes too.

Hugs were exchanged and I looked at Joan and Adam. They were so happy, and I was happy for them. They would make good, albeit a bit crazy, parents.

I felt Luke take hold of my hand. Looking up at him, I smiled.

"I can't believe my sister is going to have a baby before me," Kevin said, coming up to us. "Luke, Grace, you guys better not have babies before me too."

I looked at Luke and he looked at me. "Don't worry. That is so not going to happen," I told him. "Babies are not coming out of me any time soon."

Sitting next to the toilet, I wiped my mouth. It was the third day in a row that I was feeling sick and I sincerely hoped that I hadn't caught anything. I hated being sick, having to stay in bed and eat soup.

Not to mention Luke would probably try to act as nurse and as much as I loved him, his hovering would annoy me. Okay, secretly I might love it a bit, but I didn't like having to be taken care of.

I dragged myself up and went to the sink. I rinsed my mouth then gargled with mouthwash. I thought I was going to be sick again, but I kept it down.

Making my way downstairs of our duplex apartment, I poured myself a cup of coffee, hoping I would be able to keep it down. As I passed the calendar, I stopped to check something. Luke had written in a doctor's appointment for today, so he was going to be late. Glancing at the date, my heart started pounding.

Was that the right date? Panicking, I set down my coffee and pulled the calendar off the wall. Counting the days, my heart started racing. I counted them again.

Running into my room, I checked my pills. I'd missed three.

I grabbed my purse and left, in search of the closest pharmacy.

Sinking on the floor of the bathroom, I stared at the result. My eyes were not computing what I was seeing.

I heard the door downstairs. "Grace?"

When I didn't respond, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Quickly, I got up, trying to hide the evidence of what I was doing.

"Grace?" Luke stood in the doorframe, looking at me strangely. "What's wrong?"

Throwing myself in his arms, something I almost never did, I started crying. "I think I'm pregnant."

I felt his arms tighten around me. "Do you want to go to the doctor's to make sure? I know how unreliable those home-tests can be." But no matter how much he tried to keep his voice neutral, I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"I love you." Boy, wasn't I just not acting myself. The crying, the love-you…

"I'll call and see if they can't schedule us in."

With Luke holding my hand, Dr. Cianca poured the jelly onto my stomach. It felt cold and the whirring of the ultrasound machine started.

"Right there," Dr. Cianca said, pointing to something on the screen. "There's your baby."

I could feel tears again in my eyes. I looked over at Luke, who also had tears in his eyes. "Grace…" He tore his eyes from the screen to look at me. "Are you okay with this?"

Squeezing his hand, I smiled to him. "You'll be a great dad." He looked so happy and I couldn't help it… it made me happy too.

A tear fell from his eye. "I love you Grace." Looking at the doctor, Luke said, "Can we have a picture of that please?"

Lying in bed that night, Luke put his hand on my stomach. The warmth from his skin made the butterflies in my stomach quell just a bit.

"Can you believe it? A baby of our own. You'll be a mom and I'll be a dad."

Part of me, a deep dark part, almost wished I wasn't pregnant. Wasn't I just making jokes that I was never going to have a baby? That motherhood and me were not happening?

"It's a bit unreal," I admitted. Sighing, I cuddled closer to Luke for comfort. I could feel tears again and it made me angry. When did I become weepy?

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

At this point tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm scared," I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me.

"Of what?" Luke's voice turned low as well.

"So many things." I bit my lip, trying to stop crying. I was ready to tear out my tear ducts if this kept up. "What if I turn into my mother?" Where was this coming from? But I knew. I didn't want my child to grow up in the same environment that I did. Secretly, I wanted to have a family like the Girardis. I had to hope that Luke's influence on our little family would ensure that.

Yes, I was a cynic and an anarchist. But a lot of those feelings came as self-defence. Not because I wanted to, but because I had to.

"You won't be her. Because you are you. You know what it's like. You'll do everything to avoid repeating the same pattern."

Though I wasn't particularly convinced, Luke continued with the sweet words until I relaxed in his arms.

"Promise me something?" I asked suddenly, cutting through his chatter.

"Anything."

"If, for whatever reason, you see me going off the deep end, tell me. Before it's too late."

Luke kissed me on the forehead. "I promise. But I think you're strong enough."

I held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go, something else that scared me.

Telling his family was something I was dreading. But I knew it had to be done. It wasn't like it was something to hide. It wasn't something shameful.

Maybe I could get Luke to make the announcement. Just in case my tear ducts decided to act up again.

God, I hoped I wasn't one of those weepy pregnant ladies, crying and all that one minute, happy the next, then yelling moments later.

And I definitely wanted the nausea to go away.

A horrible thought crossed my mind. "Luke, Joan is totally going to want to bond over this. You know that right?"

He looked up from his computer and laughed.

"It's not funny! Remember, even though I'm pregnant, I can still beat you up." We both knew that even though I was pretending to be threatening, I had softened up. I didn't have to be so tough around Luke. He just loved me and accepted me. Which normally would have made me gag a little, but sometimes it was nice.

Not that I would admit it.

As I predicted, when Luke made the announcement of my pregnancy at the next family dinner, there was a flurry of excitement. Joan wanted to bond over baby stuff, which I found a way out of.

The initial reaction had been shock, though. Grace Polk, pregnant. At least I wasn't going barefoot.

Nine long months later, six weeks after Joan, I had a beautiful baby girl. Luke had tears in his eyes as he held her for the first time.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked him. We had previously talked about names and had got it down to two. We had decided to wait until she was born to choose.

"She looks like a Beth."

Luke looked from her to me and I smiled. His grin lit up the room before his focus returned to the baby in his arms. Looking at my daughter in Luke's arm, I felt content, even though the last few hours had been painful.

My daughter was placed in my arms. "You know Beth, you put me through quite the trouble." When she opened her eyes, I couldn't help but melt a little. "But you were so worth it," I whispered.

The End.


End file.
